


绝世好攻楚恕之

by sakuraam



Category: Town soul
Genre: Gen, 现代
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraam/pseuds/sakuraam





	绝世好攻楚恕之

楚恕之拉了郭长城的手，笑得特别温和地说，“长城，你跟我谈恋爱吧。”

郭长城踌躇了半响，犹豫着问，“楚哥，为……为什么啊？”

“我们现在住在一间屋子里，躺在一张床上，你被我摸也摸过了，亲也亲过了，干也干过了，你非但不讨厌还挺喜欢，你说是不是该跟我谈恋爱？”

郭长城闷头想了想，祝红说过不以谈恋爱为前提的同居就是耍流氓，他不打算对楚恕之耍流氓，于是点头道，“你说得好像有点道理，那我们谈恋爱吧。”

就在这一瞬间，郭长城啪地被盖了章，从此就是楚恕之的了。

 

楚恕之虽然是个大老粗，谈起恋爱来倒很是细心。早早去沈巍那里借了本《如何成为一个绝世好攻》的书来看，每天当任务似得睡前默读一小章节，竟没一日落下。

说起来这书是怎么出版的，作者何许人也，沈巍又是怎么得来的，为什么封面沾了厚厚一层灰跟没翻过似得，楚恕之无从得知又不好意思开口问。

只是他去请教沈巍如何能让郭长城主动递送屁股时，沈巍推了推眼镜，翻箱倒柜扒拉出来这本绝版宝典偷偷塞给了他。

阅书二十日后，楚恕之的作息基本是这样的：

早上六点半把还在睡梦中的郭长城叫醒，顺带附送一个早安吻，搂着他的腰在身后替他刷牙，递上热腾腾的小米粥和糕点，亲手将对方外衣的扣子扣上，为了养成甜蜜的小习惯，出门前的亲亲绝对是必要的。尽可能不坐公交，骑单车载着郭长城上班，这会让对方产生一种校园初恋的感觉。

休息日的时候可以开私家车出去野餐，如果气氛够好，太阳下山前或许可以来一场美妙的车震。当然这条楚恕之还未予以实施过。

楚恕之踩着脚踏车脚下生风，郭长城死死抱着他的腰问，“楚哥，今天有什么紧急情况吗？”

当然……是没有。只是适度地制造一些紧张感可以增强彼此的依赖度。

 

郭长城对床上运动多少有些后怕，谁叫楚恕之头一回就不知轻重，尝到些甜头缠着他弄了四五回，累得郭长城骨头都快散架了，直接导致第二天上班只敢夹着屁股歪歪扭扭地走路，被林静他们笑话了许久。

郭长城从不主动和楚恕之有肢体上的接触，可楚恕之喜欢摸他，摸他的后脖子还有小肚腩。

郭长城的小肚腩软绵绵肉呼呼的，楚恕之边摸边想着这就跟在给一只兔子挠痒痒，挠着挠着自己心里头也跟着痒痒起来。

楚恕之表面上不动声色，其实脑子里像有座活火山似得，随时随地准备喷发。

他喜欢郭长城，就想天天跟他亲嘴儿，日日都能插进那暖和身子里，在床上，楼梯口，饭桌旁，管他在哪里，只要想做了就搅得他酱酱酿酿，黏黏糊糊。

但书上说了，要成为一个优秀的攻，必须徐徐善诱，不能操之过急由着自己想干什么就干什么。两个人呆在一起，可以用鼻尖轻轻碰触对方的耳朵，让对方逐渐熟悉你的气味。适度的撩拨也是可行的，比如用牙齿咬或者用舌头舔，形成的刺激感是差不多的。楚恕之肯定是选择又咬又舔。

郭长城缩着脖子，一边说痒一边推搡着楚恕之，浅笑的样子还带了抹淡淡的羞涩，看得楚恕之那叫一个心口呯呯跳，恨不得即刻掀了对方的衣服，将那团软肉吃个干净。

可他现在走的是温柔体贴绝世好攻路线，长长地吁了口气，脑子里不断提醒自己冷静，只亲了亲郭长城的脸颊就做了罢。

 

林静发现楚恕之这几天都在泡菊花茶喝，多嘴问了句：老楚，你最近上火啊？

楚恕之硬邦邦地扯了个微笑，咬着牙说，“谢谢关心。”

林静像见鬼似得盯了他许久。楚恕之来特调处那么久了，谁见过他笑得那么客套还说谢谢的？

林静摇着头走开，临了还不忘叨念：恋爱中的女人不带脑子，这恋爱中的男人更好，直接犯傻了……

楚恕之捂着脑门，觉得头疼得厉害，心想或许自己真是欲火上了头。他无奈地瞟了眼郭长城，只得继续暗自惆怅。

祝红总觉得楚恕之有些时候和沈巍挺像的，看人的两只眼睛里仿佛带了两团熊熊燃烧的火苗。

 

楚恕之对钱这种东西没什么概念也不稀罕，在年终奖打八折的情况下，特调处人人苦了张脸嫌上头抠门，只有他跟个没事人似得坦然自若。

真的是钱到用时方恨少啊，楚恕之看着车价使劲揉了揉眼睛，这分明是逼着他去抢银行嘛！

终于，在某个风和日丽的午后，楚恕之和郭长城猫着腰，挤进了楚恕之好不容易从林静那儿借来的小轿车。

林静千叮咛万嘱咐，说少个零件都不行。楚恕之握着方向盘手心微微出汗，倒不是因为林静的那番话，而是……

当时头脑一热光顾着让林静把车弄过来，其实他压根不会开车也没有驾照啊！

随便找了个借口把驾驶位换给了郭长城，郭长城倒看着不像生手，听他自己说刚考出驾照那会儿舅舅家里那辆保时捷都是拿来给他练手的。

“许久没上大路了，我……我还有点小紧张。”

郭长城这真不是自谦，车子才出了小区门口整个人就开始疯魔。两只眼珠子只顾盯着前面和反光镜，楚恕之跟他说了什么没一句听进耳朵里，还时不时根据路况不停发出急叫。

“哎呀！要溜车了溜车了！”

“完了完了！熄火了啊！”

“怎么停在上坡，我要踩不住离合器了！”

好不容易开到了目的地，郭长城一下摊在椅背上仿佛去了半条命。楚恕之觉得他怪可怜的，侧过身去亲他的嘴。

这一亲就啧啧作响，手也跟着钻进T恤里揉搓郭长城的肚子，直到郭长城发出几声舒坦的哼哼，楚恕之才适时地方开了他。

郭长城伸舌舔了舔被亲得润湿的嘴唇，一张脸涨得绯红，他不知道该怎么回应楚恕之，只迷茫地瞧着对方，轻轻用手指扯了扯楚恕之的衣角。

郭长城平时老泛着傻气，跟只兔子似得一惊一乍，哪里这么勾人过，简直是煮熟的鸭子施施然端到了郭长城面前。他脑子里那根神经瞬间就迸断了，所谓绅士的矜持在美好的色相面前，脆弱地不堪一击。

楚恕之解开安全带弯腰垮过去，两手撑着椅背居高临下地看着郭长城。在这狭小的空间里郭长城根本无处可逃，楚恕之坏笑着又一口亲了上去，这回凶狠了许多，卷了对方的舌头就不肯放，连分泌出的唾液都来不及吸吮，顺着嘴角涎了下来。

楚恕之加重了力道，就听得咔嚓一声，椅背居然硬生生被卸了下来。

楚恕之决定第二天就去和赵云澜谈工资的事。

果然，没有一辆结实可靠的车子，根本没办法搞什么车震！

 

郭长城生日那天楚恕之精心准备了烛光晚餐，可口红酒，还有一大捧玫瑰花，自认为足够浪漫，绝对可以教科书级别地打动郭长城投怀送抱。

结果郭长城对玫瑰过敏只好扔了，又说想吃小肉炒面于是撤了牛排重新做菜，一番折腾下来所有罗曼蒂克的念头已经在楚恕之脑海中荡然无存。

郭长城瞧楚恕之忙前忙后替自己张罗觉得他对自己真好，是个大大的大好人。

不由脱口道，“楚哥，你真好，我真喜欢你。”

这话放在两个普通好友之间自然没什么问题，可现在郭长城在和楚恕之谈恋爱。恋人之间说这种话足够引发不亚于原子弹爆炸的杀伤力，楚恕之顿时跟打了鸡血一样，扛了郭长城就冲进了卧室。

卧室里早点上了熏香，书上说有助于情趣的升温。

楚恕之把郭长城一把丢上床，快乐地去扒对方的裤子，抹了软膏的手指一边朝里伸一边问，“怎么样？疼不疼？”

郭长城被他弄得半是难受半是舒服，掀起上衣一角用牙齿咬住。一副拼命忍耐的模样看在楚恕之眼里愈发觉得可爱，他提醒自己不要冲动， 要冷静，要按照书上的步骤慢慢来，让郭长城体会到身体交融的好处。

楚恕之脱了自己的上衣，露出一身紧实的肌肉，麦色的皮肤透着健康的光泽。他的身躯极具男性霸道的美感，像古希腊著名的大卫雕像，从颈脖到脚裸处勾勒出完美的流畅曲线，让人光是看着就忍不住地热血喷张。

楚恕之从床头柜的抽屉里取出安全套，刚用牙齿咬住撕破时，郭长城突然翻身将他压到一侧，顺势跨坐上了他的腰际。

楚恕之嘴里叼着安全套，不明所以地盯着郭长城。

“楚哥你最近变得好奇怪，总是说一些我听不懂的话，特别啰嗦，特别小心翼翼，一点都不像你平时的样子，我……我不习惯。”

他不习惯那样的楚恕之。即使这个世界上的人多多少少会发生些转变，可他希望楚恕之不要变，楚恕之一直做他的楚哥就好。

郭长城觉得自己的念头有那么点自私，所以当着楚恕之的面他绝口不提，直到楚恕之要和他上床。他想起第一次被楚恕之拥抱，灼热的呼吸和滚烫的形状，他的身体只记住了那样的楚恕之。

郭长城咬咬牙说，“我……我不要套子……”

楚恕之的脑海中在进行一场盛大的庆典，无数的礼炮烟花升空绽放。他原本紧绷的脸颊透出暖意，笑得多情且灿烂，眼角似蕴藏了无尽的温情。

楚恕之此刻光着身子，眼里含情，平白地生出点勾人的味来。瞧得郭长城心里头直发烫，不由地痴笑道，“楚哥，你长得真好看。”

 

郭长城第二天生病告假，他万万没料到自己会被楚恕之大操大干到下不来床，一想到昨天和楚恕之那些匪夷所思的体位就捂了脸。

楚恕之在床上射了三四回，抱着他去浴室又弄射了一回，郭长城拼命叫着楚哥，随着他在欲海里浮浮沉沉。

楚恕之回头就把书还给了沈巍，沈巍倒也不意外，末了对楚恕之说：  
“赵云澜时常惯着我，那种事我即便狠些他也从不拒绝。”

楚恕之似乎是明白了。

那本书，沈巍其实从未翻阅过，而赵云澜其实早就被收拾得服服帖帖。


End file.
